


A fine piece of art

by Mercyisnotasignofweakness



Series: Drabbles, requests and more [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Against the wall sex, F/M, Magic, Magic ghost dick thingie, Mentions of resets, One-Shot, Pap comes to check on her and stuff happens, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader does NOT replace Frisk, Reader is "captured" by Sans, Request Fill, Smut, Teasing, Underswap AU, rough sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyisnotasignofweakness/pseuds/Mercyisnotasignofweakness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus is headed home when he decides to go check on his brother's newest captive: a mysterious human that had suddenly showed up days ahead of Frisk's usual arrival a few resets ago. Papyrus is curious and fascinated by this new human that has changed everything he ever known about his world. An innocent visit to the shed where she is being held "captive" ends up being... not so innocent. There's only so much teasing a skeleton can take, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fine piece of art

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request fill for nsfw-storage on Tumblr. They wanted juicy US!Pap smut with female anon. I hope you like it bud. 
> 
> \- Cam
> 
> PS. English is not my first language, this is NOT beta-read and I wrote it in about two hours. Errors might appear, and you're welcome to point them out to me so I can fix them. Also, I've never written US Pap before, so he might be OOC for you. This is just how I picture him.

Papyrus strides through the soft falling flakes of snow, not really feeling the cold of them when they land on his shoulders and head. A thick column of smoke from his cigarette trails behind him as his large steps bring him closer to his home fast. The crystals lighting up the Snowdin cave have already started to fade, signaling the end of the day approaching.

Papyrus sighs to himself. He knows his bro probably finished dinner hours ago and have been waiting for him to come home ever since. He knows that he should have left Muffet’s earlier but Fish Guy started buying him drinks and before he knew it, two hours had passed and he was on his third bottle of honey. Even Muffet had started giving him strange looks, willing him to get out of there before she was forced to cut him off.

It’s kind of strange really. Just a few weeks ago he would never have dared leaving his bro alone for this long, not today of all days. Not at the start of a reset. But none of that really matters anymore. Everything have changed so much the last couple of runs and to be honest, Papyrus doesn’t know how to deal with it. He’s used to knowing what happens, used to only have three different kinds of outcome: a few weeks in peace, a few weeks in chaos or a few weeks in hell. There was no in between before.

And then she showed up and everything changed. Suddenly he doesn’t know what tomorrow brings and it terrifies him a little. He guesses he’s kind of a freak for being excited about that. It’s new and it’s terrifying and he absolutely love it.

Without really noticing he has stopped outside his front door, hand lingering on the doorknob. He can hear the sound of the TV inside and for some reason he hesitates, his eyes flickering over to the barely visible shed beside the house.

His legs are moving by themselves before he has even made the decision to go over there to check on the human. He knows his bro wouldn’t do anything to them, knows Sans’ heart is too pure and too filled with compassion to ever even consider that, but Papyrus still feels the need to make sure she’s alright.

He teleports himself past the poor excuse of a lock hanging on the shed door and appears just inside. He's greeted by darkness.

An outline of a body can be seen in the shadows and he recognizes it immediately.

“Look at what the cat dragged in” her voice sounds a few seconds later. A soft laugh travels through the air. “Took you long enough.”

“If I had known you were waiting for me I would have come sooner” he lies. He really wouldn’t but that doesn’t matter.

“Nah, I knew you’d show up sooner or later. It’s what you do.” She moves around on the small mattress a little, sitting up straighter. “You worry. It's like your thing.”

“I don’t worry” he responds instantly. It makes her laugh loudly.

“Yeah you do. You’ve been following me around ever since I fell down here, always keeping… what did you say the first time? An eye socket on me?” He doesn’t have to see her face to know she’s smirking at him. “As said. It’s what you do. You worry. Maybe not about me, but about _him_.”

Papyrus moves a bit closer, letting his eyes find hers in the darkness. “Of course I worry about my bro” he tells her. It shouldn’t really be a surprise that he worries about his only family member.

“Yeah, but you worry almost too much” she says, “Like you are sure he’s always in danger.” Her words cuts through his soul but he hides his reaction from her. Or he thought he did, but she starts humming like she knows she is right only moments later. “What happened to him before I showed up? You seemed almost dead set on never leaving me out of your sight for the first few runs.”

It’s the question Papyrus has always feared to get and funnily enough, he doesn’t even think twice before answering it honestly. “The human killed him. Countless times.”

That finally makes her laugh catch in her throat and she sits up straighter. “For real?” she asks surprised, voice suddenly deadly serious, “That little kid killed him? How’s that even possible? He’s so adorable.” Papyrus shrugs and feels all kinds of relieved about her reaction.

“Sometimes they are broken when they show up” he answers, “It’s like they’re just an empty shell. I haven’t figured out how it works yet. All I know is that I need to keep an eye on Sans for the first few days.”

“Damn…” she breathes, leaning back against the wall again, “Suddenly a lot of stuff makes so much more sense to me.” Papyrus doesn’t bother answering that.

“Thanks for humoring my bro by the way… again. It’s nice seeing him this happy and excited” he says as he leans himself on the wall next to him, “I’m sorry you have to stay in this crappy shed tho.”

“Nah don’t sweat it. I’ve been here so many times the place has actually grown on me” she says, her eyes swirling with a strange kind of light. “I’m actually pretty comfortable here.”

“You do look rather comfortable” he admits and lets his eyes move over her body as it rests easily against the wall, to her hips pushing the mattress under her down and to her legs that’s spread out before him. He feels something hot spread in his chest.

“Hi mister, keep your eyes at pg-13 level” she laughs. He looks up lazily, shrugging with one shoulder.

“What if I don't want to? he asks, “Can’t a guy appreciate a fine piece of art?”

“And now you're getting all poetic” she says, “It only took you, what? Fifteen resets? I had thought you would break sooner.” Yes, it took him fifteen resets to be comfortable enough to be himself in front of her, but they weren't complete runs. For some reason Frisk barely ever showed up. They've kept their distance.

He lifts a brow bone at her. “You have been waiting for me to make a move on you? Is that why you keep resetting the timeline?” She snorts at him.

“I’m not the one with that power and you know it” she says, “I just remember.” Yeah he knows but he still have to ask. He doesn’t trust this sudden change to how things normally is. When she first showed up after a reset he thought she was only a fragment of his imagination, that he had finally lost his mind. And when she then kept showing up after resets and stopped being terrified of him and his bro, he slowly came to understand that she’s real.

And then he started really looking at her, taking interest in her and that interest… Well, to say it nicely, it didn’t stay innocent.

“So, are you going to stand there and stare at me all day?” she asks.

“I’m not hearing you telling me to stop, so maybe I am” he responds quickly.

“Well I thought you wanted more than just a look but okay. You can look all you want big guy. I’ll just… Make myself comfortable, if that is alright with you?” She doesn’t wait for his answer but start unzipping her hoodie. She pulls it of her shoulders agonizingly slowly, her eyes watching his face for reactions. He kinda hates and loves the way his magic flares up when her perfect skin becomes visible to him.

“It’s just so hot in here” she says and he knows she’s lying. It has to be freezing cold with the snow coming down outside. He can see her skin react to it by making the tiny hairs covering it stand up.

She throws her hoodie to one end of the bed before she shifts around so she’s lying down against the mattress. Her eyes burn with a sort of fire Papyrus doesn’t have too much experience with, but he feels it’s flames licking against his soul anyway, heating him up. His hands twitch.

She moves her hands down over her body, starting at her breasts. They move over them before dipping down to run along her ribs. Papyrus watches them go, watches how her breath hitches as they pass particular sensitive spots on her body. He makes a mental note about the places so he can use the information later.

One of her hands start moving the other way again, coming back to rest on one of her breasts while the other moves over her stomach. A soft sigh leaves her mouth. While she’s fondling her breast, her other hand starts caressing her lower stomach, right at the spot where her top reveals a little stripe of skin at the edge of her jeans. He feels his soul beat wildly in anticipation. He couldn’t rip his eyes away, not even if he wanted to.

She smirks at him, humming out a moan when she finally lets her fingers pop the button on her jeans so her hand can dip down to her core. It’s obvious that she knows her body well because seconds after gaining access to herself she lets out a deep groan of satisfaction that echoes within Papyrus’ soul. This is pure desire bleeding through her voice and it suddenly becomes really difficult to keep himself from moving.

But he does, he keeps standing against the wall, keeps watching because he can see how much it turns her on. He wants to tease her like she’s trying to tease him, wants her to beg for his help. He’s a patient monster. He can wait forever if that’s what it takes.

Her hands moves further underneath her clothes, touching skin instead of fabric now. Her eyes are shining, tempting him, begging for his touch but he keeps himself back and just smiles back at her.

“Enjoying the show?” she asks him. He knows she wanted to sound calm and like she was in control, but it comes out breathless and desperate.

“Very much” he says, “I love interactive art.” He laughs a little at his own bad joke and isn’t surprised when she doesn’t even acknowledge it.

“You’re welcome to test it out” she offers, closing her eyes and biting her lip. So, the very thought of him touching her makes her hot with desire. Interesting. Has he really had that much of an impact on her, or is it simply because he’s the only one who remembers her? Maybe it’s a bit of both, but he guesses that she cares as little as he does about their different species right at this moment.

“I enjoy observing” he just says. Oh he would love to touch, to “test it out” as she said, but seeing her become increasingly more and more desperate for his touch is so much more fun.

“Is that so?” she purrs at him, a dangerous glint appearing in her eye. Her hands stop their movement and she sits up so she can push her jeans off. She shudders in the cold of the shed and he feels sorry for her for only a second, considering just giving up and going over there to help her warm up, but then she’s lying back down, her legs spreading apart lewdly and all thoughts leaves his mind. His eyes zeros in on her fingers that starts moving over her panties right where he knows her clit is. The hungry moan she lets out when she sees his desire written plainly across his features is absolutely delicious.

“Isn’t this a better view?” she asks him and he’s already nodding in agreement before he can stop himself. She laughs at him and then proceeds to push up her top so she can gain access to her breasts. He can only see the lower swell of them but that sight is more than enough for his magic to start pulsing inside him, wanting nothing more than to be let loose so it can pleasure her. He holds it back with more effort that he had expected was necessary. What is this kind of magic she possesses? How can she make him lose control over himself so easily?

Her moans becomes louder but her movements stay calm, light and teasing. Her eyes are half-lidded, challenging: she’s watching him fall apart and she loves it just as much as he loved teasing her.

When her fingers move past the edge of her panties and she pushes a few of them into herself he finally snaps. A hand moves out of his pocket by itself and within seconds he has her soul caught up in his blue magic. It’s easy for him, too easy, to flick his wrist and make her body fly up from the mattress and slam gently into the wall right above where she was lying before.

He warps himself over to her instantly, presses his body against hers. She only gets to laugh in victory for four seconds before he presses his teeth to her mouth in his best version of a kiss and she melts under him right away.

“You have more self-control than I thought” she tells him when he pulls away just the tiniest bit to let her breathe.

“I could have waited all night” he lies, “But I got bored.”

“So I'm boring to you now?” she asks with a lifted brow.

“Watching is boring to me” he clarifies, letting his face move along the delicate skin of her neck to her shoulder. He inhales her scent deeply.

“Well, maybe acting will be more interesting to you” she says before she snaps her hips a bit forward so she can grind against his pelvis. He stifles the sound that wants to escape him and replaces it with a laugh.

“Eager?”

“You have no idea” she murmurs. She drags his face up to hers again and then she slams their mouths together. Her body starts moving, her hands running along his shoulders and arms. She seems desperate, hungry and he won’t deny her anymore.

His own hands fall to her ass and with a steady grip he lifts her up so she can wrap her legs around his hips. She moans her consent into his mouth and her hips start moving, searching for something to grind against. His magic answers her silent begs instantly and a cock appears at his pelvis. When she feels it her voice breaks.

“Fuck me” she begs breathlessly, “Fuck me right now.”

“No foreplay then?” he teases her, but he’s already letting go with one hand, supporting her body with the other so he can drag his pants just far enough down to release himself.

“Just do it” she commands him and he obeys instantly. He swipes her panties to the side and without hesitating he pushing himself deeply into her, loving the scream-like sound that tears out of her throat.

“God, _yes_!” she shouts.

“You can just call me Papyrus” he comments. He gets a slap on the back of his head for that one, but he just laughs it off and punishes her by turning her into pudding in his arms when he starts to move his hips.

“Shut up and go faster” she tells him and again he obeys her command.

The stale air in the little shed is soon filled with loud moans and slapping sounds. He’s a little sad that it’s going so fast, but it feels so good he can’t stay sad for long. She feels amazing wrapped around his magic like this, her body feels incredibly hot against his. He would have loved to have time to study her, to make her fall apart, but experiencing her like this is just as exciting.

The way her nails scrape over the bones of his neck and skull drives him mad. It’s like she knows exactly where to push and pull to make his body hum with pleasure and he loves every second of it.

Unsurprisingly, it doesn’t last for long. Neither of them is able to hold off their peaks for long with the kind of speed they have going, and when her moans start evolving into screams of pleasure, he makes sure to angle himself just right to make stars explode before her eyes.

When she’s spent and hanging limply in his arms he lets himself go too. It doesn’t take much, he’s been right at the edge for a while and she groans when he stills inside her in a way that makes him believe that if she hadn’t just come, she would have right then. He’ll have to remember that for later.

He eases them both down to the mattress on the floor and she doesn’t wait for permission before she rolls over and snuggles up close to him. She rests her head against his chest and catches one of his hands with her, lacing their fingers together.

He lets her relax for a while, lets her savor the afterglow like he does, but he can’t stay for the entire night. A few more minutes and his phone will start to ring. Sans will start to worry soon and he has to go in and let him know he’s alright.

“I have to go check on Sans” he tells her silently. She hums in response, already headed towards sleep. He chuckles a bit to himself before unwrapping her hold around him. She grumbles unhappily a little and doesn’t notice when he teleports to his room and back again quickly to grab a blanket from his bed.

He drapes it over her and tugs her in, brushing her hair out of her face. “See you tomorrow” he mumbles.

Her eyes open and she smiles sweetly to him, a sight that is as rare as she is herself. “Thanks for the assist” she says.

“Anytime” he responds.

“Mmh, same time, same place next week?” she asks, “Literally.” He laughs softly, bending his head. Someone who finally understands what he goes through every week, someone who jokes about resets instead of cause them or cry about them. What have he done to deserve being this lucky?

“It’s a date” he says before leaning down towards her. He wanted to just kiss her forehead, but she lifts her head up so he hits her lips instead. It’s not like he minds, but he was trying to be a gentleman. It doesn’t happen often.

“Sleep well big guy” she says as a farewell. He doesn’t answer her, doesn’t have to because she’s already falling asleep. Instead he just smiles and stand up. He allows himself exactly five seconds of staring at her before he teleports out of the shed and in front of the door to his house.

Suddenly, he’s looking forward to the next reset.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> You're welcome to come have a chat on tumblr or request a fic for yourself. Just throw a message in my ask box and I'll see what I can do. 
> 
> Mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
